The Gravity Falls Demon
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: People in Gravity Falls believe a demon, is responsible for the murders in the dark part of the woods. After Dipper and Mabel rule out Bill being a possibility, they go to the book for answers. But there is nothing to describe what they saw when they searched. And only one person in Gravity Falls knows what's going on.
1. Prolouge

The speculations going around the town of Gravity Falls, of the demon, wasn't widely believed. No one even saw it, people would just find dead bodies in the darker side of the woods, and they just guessed it was demons. There had already been 7 murders in the month, all around 17 days. It could be a murderer, a wild animal, suicide, but that's not what people thought. This town was one heck of a place. The only one that seemed to make sense was Bill. But Dipper and Mabel, knew he wasn't technically a demon, he was just a spirit who decided to be on the bad side. The demon believed to be a dimension traveler, widely known in every dimension it's been too. And one person in Gravity Falls knows what's going on. And she is a dimension traveler herself.


	2. Answers

**(This is a little mix with the widely known game Minecraft)**

***Dipper**  
We panted finally running into the house, after going in the woods. We ran upstairs, and locked the door behind us, we ran onto our beds.

"Did that...just...happen" Mabel panted.

"Yeah...I think it...did" I panted back. I grabbed my book, and opened it up, flipping continuously through it's pages.

"Anything?" Mabel said, he voice normal. I flipped faster and faster through the pages, finally making it to the back cover of the book. I slammed it closed, and fell backwards on my bed.

"I'll take that as a no" Mabel said.

"What was that?" I said.

"I don't know" Mabel said.

"Pretty sure it's a demon now" I said.

"Are you sure, it wasn't just a person" Mabel said. I sat upwards in my bed,

"What kind of normal person has glowing white eyes Mabel, if you know anyone tell me, please" I said.

"I guess you're right, but what now? It's not in the journal. That demon could kill us, and the police won't give a crap!" Mabel said.

"I know, but-. Wait hold on a sec, Mable when did you see it last" I asked. She shrugged,

"Before we entered the house, standing in the woods, I couldn't really see it-"

"MABEL!" I cut her off. "I think this thing might want to hunt us down now"

"Why, we didn't do anything" Mabel said.

"But we're the only ones who know something, and if it has plans, we're the only ones getting in its way" I said.

"Ugh, sometimes hunting things is a BAD idea" Mabel stated.

"I know Mabel, I guess I was finally wrong" I said.

"What do we do now?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know Mabel, I really don't"


	3. Not a Demon

***Dipper**

* * *

The thunder crackled loudly, so I opened my eyes, and stared at the ceiling. I felt a strange feeling on my hand, so I looked at it to see...blood. I saw a trail from my bed to Mabel's. I looked at her seeing a giant gash in her chest dripping with blood.

"MABEL, NO!" I yelled.

* * *

I bolted up from the bed, and Mabel was there next to my bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I hugged her,

"Just a nightmare" I said, letting her go.

"Ok, then. come downstairs for breakfast." Mabel said, as she left the room.

"What just happened?" I said aloud.

"_I happened_" a voice said. I shook my head, and walked downstairs. As I ate, images appeared in my head just plain black with two white eyes, and some blood here and there. That went on for the rest of the day, until one thing happened that made sure I wouldn't sleep again.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, when it went all static.

"What the-" I said, clicking the remote. An evil chuckle came from the TV.

"Leave me alone you, demon!" I yelled.

"_I assure you boy, I am no demon, but a god, born in the deep depths of hell_" The voice said.

"Like the devil or something?" I asked.

"_Oh yes, but so much more terrifying_" The voice said. Then the TV returned back to normal.

"Great..." I sighed. "Being hunted by an evil god, makes my summer, so much better"


	4. Stranger Knows Best

***Dipper**  
I slipped into bed, preparing myself for another nightmare to occur. But I couldn't fall asleep, I just stared at the ceiling, until I guess _he_ was tired of waiting, then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the woods, knowing it was a dream I wondered around. I heard a twig crack, and I knew if I turned around, I would be stupid, but I did, finding myself face to face with a tall man, in a black cloak, I could only see his white, soulless, eyes.

"Stupid boy" he chuckled. He raised the bloody blue axe, and it came down at me. But never hit, instead someone else was there blocking the attack with an iron sword. She pushed the tall man back, as he almost tumbled over. The girl was also in a black cloak but she had a blue star on her hand.

"You entered the wrong dream realm" The man said. Barreling towards us with his axe, the girl pushed me aside. And stabbed the man, he groaned in pain, falling to nothing but dust, and that's when I woke up.

* * *

I slowly sat up in bed, and Mabel was still asleep, I went to make sure she wasn't dead or anything and turns our she was fine. I got dressed and went downstairs, to talk to Wendy. She was sitting at the counter looking really bored. I sat on a bench next to her.

"What's up" I asked.

"Nothing, just doing a really boring job" Wendy said. I laughed a little, as a set of tourists came in and Stan lead them around. I saw one of the tourists stop by the stairs up to the attic, and she ran up there.

"Got to go" I said, hopping of the chair, and running upstairs.

***Mabel  
**The man tied some kind of bandana around my mouth, and I couldn't scream.

"No one can here you" he laughed. Then the door busted down, and a girl stood there with a gun held in here hands. She shot the pistol, and the man disappeared. Then Dipper ran in, pinning the girl to the ground.

"You monster!" he yelled. Dipper looked up and saw me sitting on my bed, all tied up. He ran over to my untying all the knots.

"What the hell was that for?" The girl said, standing up. She had brown blondish hair in a ponytail, with a white shirt, a blue jacket over that, and black shorts going down to about were her knees were.

"You were going to shoot my sister, now I'm calling the police" Dipper said.

"I did try to kill her, I saved her life!" The girl yelled.

"Oh save it you murderer, I bet you're the one committing all these murders" Dipper said.

"We both know, that, that's not true" The girl said.

"You know" Dipper said. The girl nodded.

"Whatever, I'm calling the police" Dipper said.

"But Dipper, she's not lying!" I said. Dipper looked over at me,

"What did she do then?" He asked.

"_He_ was here, he was going to take me away Dipper!" I yelled.

"What?" Dipper said, looked over at the girl,

"Sorry" he said.

"No problem" The girl said.

***Dipper**  
The girl put her hand to the side, and I saw that blue star.

"You..." I said.

"Finally" The girl said. "I thought it was going to take you years to figure out I was in your dream"

"Why, why were you there, and what do you know" I said.

"So much more than you, in fact, I'd say I'm connected in all of this" The girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Names Silver, age 12, and I'm a dimension traveler"


	5. Welcome to my World

***Dipper  
**"A dimension traveler? Were you planning to stay here?" I asked.

"I was, everything was going great, then _he_ found his way here" Silver said.

"You already know him?" I asked.

"It's a different story, for a different time, but you can know that he hates me, and does anything he can to get me" Silver said.

"Then why is he messing with me?" I asked.

"He's really confusing, but it's probably because you invaded his territory, which grows, and grows, until it covers the whole town." Silver said.

"Man, that sucks, how long have you had to deal with him?" I asked.

"Since I was born" Silver said.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming" Mabel said.

"No one does" Silver said.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Well everyone dies, but he shouldn't do that, now that I'm a threat to him, stopping him from doing what he wants to do, he'll probably try to get us first before killing others" Silver said.

"Us?" I said.

"Sorry, but you guys are threats too." Silver said.

"Aww what!" I said.

"Welcome to my world"


	6. The Note

***Dipper  
**"You've dealt with this guy your whole life, what do we do!?" I panicked.

"I don't know, he reacts to things differently when he's somewhere new, for all we know, he could be killing someone right now" Silver said.

"This is really bad" I said.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Silver said.

"Well what have you done any other times?" I said.

"Hmm, let's think, oh yeah, I left!" Silver yelled.

"Then leave!" I yelled.

"It's not that simple, now it's even more difficult" Silver said.

"What do you mean?" Mabel said.

"It's too complicated for you to understand, but all you need to know, is I can't leave" Silver said.

"No, no more shortcuts I want to know what's going on, NOW!" I yelled.

"Fine, in every dimension I am free to come and go, but when _he's_ near me, everything screws up, and I can't leave, for all I know, I could be stuck here forever!" Silver said.

"Ok, this has happened before, what did you do?" I asked.

"It hasn't happened before, it just randomly wanted to screw up here" Silver said.

"But why here?" I asked.

"I guess he finally wanted to." Silver said.

"To, what?" I asked.

"My parents told me, if he gathers up enough energy, he can keep me in one place for a long time, he's trying to gain his strength back by killing people. So, he must have been planning this for a while, and now, his plan is going into effect" Silver said.

"That makes sense" I said.

"Really-" I was cut off, the window smashed open, as some kind of box came through, I carefully went to open it.

"What are you doing!" Silver loudly whispered. I opened this bow and out came a note. I read it out loud,

"_You can't leave, if you try, you will not succeed, time is running out, and your life is on the line_" I said.

"Fuck"


	7. Trapped

***Dipper  
**"Come on! Why won't he just give up on me already!" Silver yelled.

"Relax" Mabel said.

"RELAX!" Silver yelled.

"Mabel, we're _all_ be hunted by an evil demon!"

"God"

"Whatever!" I said. "But still, this is no time to just sit back and relax!"

"Well we need to, at least a little, we can't just stay up all night staring out a window" Mabel said.

"She's right, we need to get some rest, even for 2 hours at the least" Silver said.

"Fine, but we'll take turns, someone has to keep *yawn* watch" I said. We all went upstairs and Mabel and I slept fist, and Silver, sat up against the wall, by our door.

***Silver**  
I yawned, they had been sleeping for about an hour now, and I sat still next to the doorway. Then one scratch came to the door. I opened it as a wolf walked in. She was about average size, white, and she had a silver collar that had a blue star chain on it.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah Meadow, I'm fine" I said.

"So, did you?" Meadow said.

"Do you?" I asked.

"You know, tell them" she said.

"No, telling them would ruin everything, till it ends they can't find out" I said.

"Find out what?" Dipper said, sitting up from his bed, and Mabel sat up too.

"Great" Meadow said.

"Guys, I can't tell you yet, but I swear it's not bad" I said.

"No, besides I bet you're lying" Dipper said.

"She is" Meadow said. I smacked Meadow, on the leg.

"Meadow!" I whispered in anger.

"Sorry" she said. Dipper and Mabel were still looking at me, in anger.

"Tell us, now" Dipper said. "What are you planning with that devil"

"Nothing, I'm not planning anything, I swear, it's something totally different" I said.

"Does it have to do with any of this" Dipper said.

"Maybe..." I said. Dipper, got off his bed and walked towards me. I jumped up, and sprinted out the door, and he ran closely behind. I sprinted down the stairs, and ran out the front door. Dipper ran behind me, and I started to pick up my pace. A teenage girl was also walking outside, and saw us running.

"Dipper, what's going on?" She said.

"You know that demon thing that's killing people?" Dipper said.

"Yeah, it killed one of my friends, I'd punch it in the face if I could" the girl said.

"Well she knows something, that could help us destroy it" Dipper said, pointing at me. The girl ran behind me, and she was much faster then I was, right then she was in front of me. I looked behind my and Dipper, Mabel, and Meadow were there. I was trapped...


	8. Chase for the Answers

***Silver  
**"Tell us!" Dipper said.

"No, I can't it'll ruin everything!" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter, we need to know" Mabel said. Then a light went straight past my face, smashing a car nearby. I looked behind me, seeing him... All dressed up in his black cloak again.

"Bad timing" I whispered to myself.

"Well I think it is perfect timing" He said. The girl fell to the ground, passed out cold. He shot another light at me, but it didn't do anything.

"What did you do!" He yelled.

"I'm still immune, because of what you did!" I yelled.

"I wish I never did!" He yelled.

"You don't mean that!" I yelled in anger as a tear rolled down my face.

"I do" he said, disappearing. I walked past everyone and back into the house again. Meadow followed me, and I decided I would go into the woods, not the house. I sat down by a tree and tried to hold the tears back.

"Come on, he didn't mean it" Meadow said.

"He said...he did...*sniff*" I said. Meadow licked my face, as another tear rolled down.

"He's never said it...before" I said.

"We that doesn't mean he meant it" Meadow said.

"I hate this, that fight was nothing, I said sorry, but then he hated me, it's so stupid!" I yelled. Dipper and Mabel, heard me yell, and came over. Mabel sat down next to me and Dipper stood there confused.

"Why are you crying?" Dipper said, kneeling down in front of me.

"It's not the best time" Meadow said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper said.

"It has to do with the whole thing she didn't want to tell you" Meadow said.

"Just tell them" I said.

"Are you sure?" Meadow asked. I nodded,

"Ok, let's get on with the story then"


	9. Mr Bow Tie

***Meadow**  
"A long time ago, Silver's parents died, forcing her to live alone, until a man came along. The most infamous man in the world, let's say universe,, and he decided, to so to speak, take her in. Injecting her with demon blood, to make her immune to his attacks, incase he went insane." Meadow said.

"So he's kind of like your guardian?" Dipper asked.

"So you could say" Silver said, looking normal, after a good crying session.

"Let's go back to bed, I'm exhausted" Mabel said. So we all got up, and went towards the house.

***? (Some of you might know)**

I walked through the woods, back to my "cave" I guess. A black wolf walked beside me, and he had a grey collar, with a red star chain.

"You didn't mean it, did you?" He said,

"Yes Talon, I did" I said.

"I know you didn't, you're just still mad about that fight, that happened a while back" Talon said.

"Whatever, I was having no issues then those, twins came along, ruined everything..." I said. Then a man appeared in front of us, he was pretty tall, about my height, he had brown, short hair, a little top hat, a white shirt, yellow jacket over that, with a black bowtie, a cane, black pants, and a diamond shaped eye patch, covering his eye.

"Why hello there gentlemen" he said.

"Is this a joke, bow tie?" I said.

"Names Bill Cipher, and I think I can help you with your problem"


	10. Deal, or no deal

***?  
**"What do you mean, help me with my problem?" I asked.

"Oh, the whole fight thing, you want something that you're unable to reach, because something's standing in your way" Bill said.

"And how it that your business?" Talon said. Another wolf walked out from behind Bill, he was tan with a black collar, and a triangle charm.

"Because it just it" It said, smirking.

"Tri! Quit it!" Bill said. "Sorry"

"It's fine" I said.

"Now, onto making a deal" Bill said. "Tomorrow night, we can walk to that shack, and leave with what we want in our hands, all you have to do, is work with me"

"Deal?"

I was a little skeptical, but I want, what I need. I looked down and Talon, who shook his head "no". But I looked at Bill, who held out his hand. I took a deep breath,

"Sorry, I can take care of this alone, I don't need help, and I'd rather do it by myself" I said. Bill smirked,

"Well, we can't have that, can we" He said.

"What?" I said. Then Bill teleported behind me, and put these golden cuffs on. I guessed they were magic, because I couldn't break out. Then another golden bandana, went around my mouth, couldn't talk, great. His cane got a sharp end, and pointed me,

"Come with me" He laughed. I had no clue were Talon went, I hoped he got away. And I didn't know what Bill was planning, but I was afraid it had to do with, _her_.


	11. Glowing Message

***Talon  
**I ran towards the shack, and I didn't look behind, but I knew Tri wasn't following nor Bill. I slipped through the door, and ran up the stairs. And 3 kids were up there, Silver, and 2 others, they all looked at me. Meadow, came at me growling.

"Leave!" she growled.

"Wait, wait" I said. "I'm not here to hurt any of you, I need your help!"

"Help, with what, can't your master help you!" Meadow yelled.

"That's why I need you" I said. I walked over to Silver who was sitting on a bed, I hopped up next to her.

"He didn't mean it, he just still thinks you're mad at him" I said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, and now he needs you" I said.

"Were is he?" Meadow asked.

"He got captured by this guy named Bill, I don't know what's he's planning to do" I said.

"Bill, as in Bill Cipher?" The boy asked.

"Was it a giant triangle guy?" The girl asked.

"No, he was a guy, a normal one, but his eye patch was a diamond, and he liked triangles, I could tell by his accessories" I said. "Tricky fellow"

"Yep that's Bill, names Dipper by the way, and that's my sister Mabel." The boy said.

"Hey, I'm-" I was cut off by my charm glowing. Then thoughts came to my mind.

"_He's coming, tomorrow, and he's not leaving without her, protect her, even though most likely he'll beat you, no offense, but he doesn't seem the giving up type_."

It stopped glowing.

"Talon what's going on, what did he say?" Silver asked.

"Bill, he's coming, he says I have to protect you, but most likely it wont be enough" I said.

I can try, but I can't succeed.


	12. Plan

**(Silver P.O.V)**

"So, what went down?" I asked.

"Well, Bill came to us on our way back home. Telling us that he'd help us get you tonight" Talon said. I eventually got up from bed rubbing my eyes.

"Well what would happen if Bill helped him capture me, what would happen to me?" I asked.

"That, I don't know." Talon said.

"So Bill is coming tonight" I said.

"Yeah" Talon said.

"Wait for me? Why? He doesn't even know me!" I explained.

"I know what's going on" Dipper said. Our attention was grabbed as we carefully listened,

"Ok, now Talon. What did Bill say?" Dipper asked.

"He said, 'We can leave that shack with what we want in our hands'" Talon said.

"What _we_ want" Dipper said.

"Meaning that he wanted something from the shack too." Meadow said.

"Exactly, and that's what's happening. He's coming tonight to kidnap you. He'll probably threaten your 'guardian'. To help him get us. If he refuses, in most likely circumstances you'll die" Dipper said.

"AWW come on! Nothing good ever comes my way!" I said. "Unless"

"Unless what?" Mabel asked.

"Meadow, Talon, still have your shape shift ability?" I asked. They nodded. "Ok, Meadow turn into Mabel. Talon, Dipper."

Then Meadow and Talon touched Dipper and Mabel's hearts with their claw. With a bright flash, there were 2 Mabels and 2 Dippers.

"Whoa cool" Both Mabels said. Then they turned back to normal.

"So, what's the plan?" Talon asked.

"Tonight, I'm purposely going to be captured. When I'm taken back I'm sure he'll say yes to come capture you guys to keep me safe. But when I get captured. Mabel and Dipper will follow Bill into the cave. As Meadow and Talon turn into them and wait. When they arrive. I want you two 'pointing at Meadow and Talon'. To split up, and make it a wild chase. Then one of you turn back to normal, talking to him. Influencing him to go along. Giving Mabel and Dipper enough time to free me." I explained.

"Alright then" Talon said. "I'm in"

"Same here" Mabel said putting her hand in.

"Me too." Dipper said. Then it was all up to Meadow.

"This sounds a little stupid but-" she put her paw in,

"I'm in"


	13. Decisions

**(Meadow P.O.V)**

We ran over to where the other chase was heading. When we saw them, Brine ran forward, jumping over Talon, and whacking Bill in the face.

"Loser" He stated. Talon came back, and turned normal, again. and we all stood over Bill.

**(Talon P.O.V)**

We were all eyes on Bill, but then I noticed something in the corner of my eye. It was Tri. He saw us, then he ran back towards the cave. I ran after him, realizing what he was about to do. I didn't bark, but I wanted to. When we finally made it. The plan had already succeeded. Silver was free. But then Tri ran straight towards her, but I got to Tri first tackling him. I bit his throat and we whimpered. As blood came out, he got loose and ran away.

"Talon, did it work?" Silver asked.

"Yep, Bill's down, and so is Tri." I said.

"Good" she said. Then Brine and Meadow came in;

**(Silver P.O.V)**

It was then silent in the room, because no one knew what to say,

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's you decision if we leave of not" Talon said.

"I really want to stay" I said.

"Fine" Meadow said.

"It's alright" Brine said.

"Can we go do something, dangerous?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Dipper and Talon said,

"Don't try and get yourself killed, okay" Brine said,

"No problem. But I have a knack with getting myself into those situations" I said.

"We all know that" Meadow said, then we left. To explore what secrets still lie here in the town of, Gravity Falls.


End file.
